


Within Darkness

by DieEis



Series: Relatos Jónicos [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Mention of Zed/Kayn, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/pseuds/DieEis
Summary: Sometimes you are not fully aware of what you want, especially when you fantasize a lot. But when you get it ... It can get to be better than planned....But this time Kayn mistake his fantasy.





	Within Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oscuridad Interna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092820) by [DieEis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/pseuds/DieEis), [ElVirtuoso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElVirtuoso/pseuds/ElVirtuoso). 



> Hello! Some of you wanted a translation of the original in Spanish, I translate this with a dictionary, google translate, my level of English and help from a friend. Even though if anyone find a error, tell me please!
> 
> Thanks you.

They walked together through the long corridors of the order in silence. The daily tasks kept the students busy enough to not want to pry on the scene, no gazes rest on them. In that moment they were two more among the rest.   
  
The doors of the room opened at his arrival and the light from the hall flooded the room drawing a frame of light in the middle, on the sides the darkness, steady, kept his reign, the dusty specks danced softly in the air. A snort escaped from the lips of one of the men, Kayn clearly was annoyed.   
  
—I insist, for your sake—.Said Zed. Those were sweet words, but they were not said softly. It could almost be a scolding.   
  
The hand that held Kayn by the shoulder left him leaving a hot mark behind; of which Zed was not aware, he melted into the shadows of the room. Kayn followed his master blindly after closing the doors behind him. The shadows had never been an obstacle to them, he could know where his master was now. The man searched calmly the meditation table for the candles and matches. Kayn was simply looking to take his place in the middle.   
  
Again, his teacher's hand settled on his shoulder, the sensation returned throughout his body. And a red pupil woke up in the dark.   
  
Kayn could not see his Master's, but he was sure of the expression on his face. He held his breath and smiled pedantically. Zed finally lit the candle on the table. His figure was proud, and the light only framed his sculptural figure even better. Kayn squeezed the handle of Rhaast.

—As always, two hours of meditation, the candle will be consumed as you finish, if I do not come for you, join the training in the playgrounds—.  
  
—I already know that, why should I go?—. Said Kayn.   
  
Zed's gaze placed Kayn in his place better than words could have done. The heat ran through his body from head to toe again, he could hear Rhaast complaining openly in his mind.   
  
_" You are nothing to him"_  
  
_"He cares for me"_ Kayn answered to Rhaast in his mind, not deducting attention to Zed.   
  
— I was clear—. Sentenced Zed.   
  
In the past, when Kayn was younger, that would have come with a tug of hair or a beating. He had always been a loose mouth, something that had not changed even as it grew. And Zed among all was the only one who had patience for him. And the only one who had laid a hand on him. He remembered with some dark desire many of the punishment that came from his hand.   
  
Zed left the room in absolute silence, without saying anything else. Kayn knew that he was gone when a thin white line drew his figure in the counter-Light.

Kayn positioned himself, settled on the ground and took a deep breath. He placed Rhaast's scythe between his legs and stroked his handle, thoughtful. There was a time where Zed grounded him with sticks, remembering how much had burned his arse. He deserved that. But now he remembered it without resentment.  
  
_“Getting hard for some spanking ... you're nasty"_   
  
—Said the one who not leaves me when I masturbate—.   
  
Two hours of meditation to control the power that Rhaast could influence on him. He knew very well that Zed was not the most adept at meditating. But his guide seemed to work with the days.   
  
Of course, Rhaast did not respond. His red gaze judged him silently from his spot. Kayn felt the feverish tingling of an erection between his legs by just remembering Zed's firm palm on his shoulder, the gentle caress he had left behind in the darkness. How dirty it was to think that way about Zed.   
  
_"You're a child in front his eyes, is that not frustrating? You get wet like a whore, a cheap one "_   
  
Kayn closed his eyes. Takes a deep breath.   
  
—It does not matter, I'm fine like that—.   
  
Rhaast laughed close to him, sometimes Rhaast sounded so far away, sometimes in his mind, sometimes at his back. Particularly today Kayn listened him so close that if he did not have him between his legs, he would swear he had Rhaast on top of him. But it was impossible, that could not happen. Rhaast continued to mock him, taunting his libido as a whore, of how Kayn would surely come like a bitch if Zed ground him to death like in the past. Kayn ignored him with all his strength, ignoring his own body.

Kill the body.

Kill the mind.

Since he was a child he had learned to merge with shadows. Meditation was like immersing yourself in a Lake, one deep lake, where would be difficult to breathe. But He had learned to swim in. Floated in the middle, cold shadows licking his body, always naked exposed to deepest of his thoughts.

 

Kill the body.

Kill the mind.

 

Rhaast voice can no longer be heard, and the candle gone lost from his view, Kayn plunged himself into the deep meditation. The world seemed to disappear in that moment, and the infinite swallowed Him.

But this time was different. The candle lit up from the corner. His bare feet touched the ground, wet and cold, he breathed deeply and softy, felt an icy wind caressing his body, he settled on the position again, the candle blinked, is light turned opaque as if covered by a veil, Kayn attempted not to think, so he could control his surroundings 

The candle went out. 

Strong footsteps flooded in the silence of the dark. Kayn opened his eyes, only cold replied. He couldn't hear where they came from, he just knew they were close, the footsteps stopped and scraped the ground, for a moment Kayn hold his breath, he recalled the footsteps of Zed, when bothered usually his master scraped the floor with the sole boots. The feverish heat hit him again, running through his body as fast as adrenaline on the battlefield. The cold from floor became ignored.

He gasped deeply, and felt the renewed tingling in his legs. He could not have fallen asleep, no, he was sure that he was still awake, only in a trance. His dreams never were so detailed. He never dreamed of Zed. He was going through spaces in his mind that he never thought of visiting. The steps returned.  
  
Darkness had never been an obstacle to Kayn, he felt one with them. He felt the presence on his back. Silent he dared to guess.   
  
—Zed?—

Nobody answered. A strong hand took him by the neck. What he guess was those sharp gloves worn by his teacher caressed him on the verge of scratching him. It’s inevitable that his erection grows even more.  
  
—Zed—. Gasped Kayn anxiously, wishing it was him.   
  
He kept him from the back. The claws of the glove walked down his back and took him by the hair and pulled hard. Kayn moaned softly, liking the aggressiveness of that action. And in a matter of minutes the person behind dragged him by the hair to the front. Kayn was docile until a body settled over him and caught him by the neck. His voice choked in his throat. The desire was buried in his skin and a pair of ruby eyes returned his gaze.

The erection between his legs grew, the felt it stick to his belly. And eager took his face with his hands, he wanted to feel his chin, his lips. hold onto his shoulders when he takes him with that violence. 

But he saw him, for the first time in the dark he achieved to see him. 

Rhaast laughed dry, deep and throaty against his ear. But the erection of Kayn did not decreased, Kayn had saw him as seen before in any of its nightmares, those in which Rhaast took his body and pulled him forgotten. But there was Him, and there was Kayn. together but separated. He could recognise his body taken by the darkin. But it was him, only Rhaast.

—This is what you wanted, like a cheap whore... you want me take  you violently — They were not gloves, they were his hands, his claws. The pulse in his neck increased, and Kayn trembled pitifully from head to toe.

— You want to get raped—. Rhaast hissed in his face. 

— Yes —. Kayn groaned.

—Yes, yes, open up like the little bitch you are —. He heard his voice against his ear. He felt his claws all over his body. Scratching him and leaving marks. His mouth near theirs, Rhaast tongue is slimy. His breath is hot.

His claws spread his legs, Kayn makes it easy, is pliant while smiles at him, is fondles with his hands, caressing his chest, seductive lower his hands to his member, give himself a strong stroke, it drools from the tip, the glans is red, Kayn wants to masturbate himself to the end. But Rhaast want other things.  Rhaast doesn't seem to think more than to fuck Kayn and do it till he cries.

His claws are not gentle with him, his mouth bites all on his way.

— Scream like the whore you are!—.

— Yes!—.

Rhaast opens his mouth and drools Kayn's cock. It is hot, it makes him release a rosary of needy moans. He gasps and his gaze strikes lewdly in the strange anatomy of the Darkin. Similar to a normal man, the form is unusual; but the size promises. He takes Kayn from his hips as if he weighs nothing, places his legs on his shoulders, Kayn sticks out her tongue, panting like a dog. He can see Rhaast's smile, he can feel the saliva running between his legs, as his hard cock takes place between his buttocks and how he penetrates him. There is no mercy, there is no care, its aggressive, rude. It's all what Kayn wants. 

—Yes, Zeed, Zed—. Shouts Kayn, still in his fantasy, cries from the pain, he's sore. But still excited.

Rhaast claws mark  his thighs and his cock hits him again, faster and more insistent.— Rhaast!, say it perverted!, say my name!, Rhaast!— and rams him with his cock ruthlessly.

Shakes, burning mixed with that hot, wet and pulsed cock. Claws wounding him. Rhaast not allowed him to fantasize.

—Rha _aaast_ —.

Rhaast doesn't have compassion, he doesn't have care. His hips collide with a wet thud. Everything echoes around, it is mesmerizing. 

_It feels throughout his body, sinking in, it will not stop until end up ..._

Kayn lose the concentration. Open his eyes agitated, see itself squeezing hard  the handle of the scythe, the candle is still burning, he can see the wax running down, spent a lot of time meditating. Kayn breathe deeply, hot, it hurts of what excited he is. He left his trance.

_"if I had my own body, I would put you in your place”_

Kayn squeezes his eyes, that excites him. Measure the time with the candle wax, he still have time. He hurries to get his pants off, he does not even take the time to get rid of the fundoshi, he takes out his cock on side of the fundoshi. His cock is red, the contrast it makes with the white cloth, wet with pre-seminal fluid, it's delightful.  
  
_"Dirty...dirty"_ No, it's not a reprimand. Rhaast's voice sounds like a predator. Ready to hunt Kayn down.   
  
Kayn can not hold back it anymore, strokes his cock from the base, squeezing his testicles with hurry and goes up quickly to the head. Squeeze his dick harder, use his pre semen to masturbate better.

_"Who would say it... the chosen one, masturbating like a hot whore"_  
  
Rhaast's voice sounded close to his face, against his mouth, in his ear. Kayn swear he can feel him. With his other hand holds the handle, squeezes it tightly as he masturbates, he moves his hand over it.   
  
—uhmmm mmmm—.   
  
_"You just want Zed to find you like this, he doesn't care, he does not know anything about you"_   
  
—ahh... ahh—.

_"I will put you in your place, I would fuck you until you cry_ "

_"Don't you dare to think about him, Kayn, you can only think of me, in my cock in your whore ass"_

Kayn tightens the grasp on his dick, his orgasm is near, the voice of Rhaast is closer above him, he swears he can feel his saliva in his mouth. Biting in a abrupt kiss that could break his lips. " _Little cheap whore, I'll would leave you voiceless, you wouldn't be able to stand, I would make you addicted to my cock_ "

Kayn can't hold it.

The rhythm of his hand becomes erratic, faster, more, more. And the pleasure hits him, climbs up his spine, trembles and squeezes his fingers around his dick, he runs his hands, and thick drops of semen come, it's been a while since he touched himself, his vision is clouded and he let it out in a load moan. He gasps, until he calms in silence and turns his back to the ground. The cold wooden floor gives chills, it feels good.  
  
Listen to Rhaast laugh, Kayn responds stroking the handle of the scythe, it's lewd.   
  
—Finally… —.   
  
Rhaast only manages to continue laughing. Kayn finds something different in that laugh now, it's more raspy, pleasurable.

 

…

  
Zed did not look after him, so Kayn had the time to enjoy his orgasm and get out of the situation unharmed. He walked now in the direction of the courtyards, holding firm the scythe in his hand. Rhaast's pupil hovers.   
  
" _We can try it again at night, I know you want it"_   
  
—Mmph—.


End file.
